


Goodbye (Yandere Namjoon x Reader)

by Kpopyandere



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Death, F/M, Murder, Reader-Insert, Threats, kpopyandere, mentions of physical abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21774073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kpopyandere/pseuds/Kpopyandere
Summary: Namjoon won't tolerate your ungratefulness
Relationships: Kim Namjoon | RM/Reader, yandere!kim namjoon/reader, yandere!namjoon/reader
Comments: 21
Kudos: 92





	Goodbye (Yandere Namjoon x Reader)

You were painting on the balcony when your husband, Namjoon, came up behind you and wrapped his arms around your waist. You were startled, but you leaned back into him anyway, letting him hunch down slightly to rest his chin on your shoulder. His affection made you uncomfortable, but you knew better than to deny him.

You and Namjoon didn’t have what anyone would call a normal relationship. The two of you met one day while you were both waiting in the dentist’s office. You were always terribly nervous when you went to the dentist’s and this in turn made you extra chatty. You and Namjoon got to talking and he found you utterly captivating. He decided then and there that he wanted you and Namjoon was a man who always got what he wanted.

When you held up the modest ring on your finger and told him you were engaged, it didn’t deter him. Rather than giving you the illusion of choice like he was planning to do before, he now just took you by force. He found out your address (it was easy enough, all he had to do was slip the receptionist some money) and he sent his henchmen to your place where they chloroformed you and you woke up in his home. That’s where you’d been ever since.

You had begged Namjoon to at least let you break up with your fiancé, Minhyuk, properly, face to face. At least you could’ve kissed him one last time and said goodbye. But Namjoon wasn’t having it. All he let you do was mail back the ring with a short note and leave him a voicemail.

“You’re so talented, you know that?” Namjoon said, looking at the canvass in front of you. On it was a half-finished painting of the cat that you had had as a young girl. You were painting her from memory. You didn’t have any pictures of her since when you moved in with Namjoon, he didn’t let you bring any photos of your old life, including your friends, siblings, and parents. He didn’t even allow you to paint any of them. But Namjoon didn’t know about your childhood cat. And it gave you a slight thrill to disobey him right in front of him without him knowing.

“You’re too kind,” you reply, soaking in his praise. Your feelings towards Namjoon were so complicated even you couldn’t figure them out. You hated him, you truly did, but you also craved his love and his approval. Your insides hummed with excitement that he had complimented you.

Namjoon smiled, “I have a little surprise for you, actually.” He pulled two tickets out of the pocket of his expensive jacket. “They’re for that exhibition that you wanted to go to at the Seoul Museum of Art. You haven’t been out in so long and I thought it would be nice for us to go together.”

“What, really? You’re really taking me?” You turned around to face him, surprised and suspicious. You’d been pleading with Namjoon to take you for weeks and the answer was always a hard no.

“Oh, don’t be so shocked. You’ve been begging me for it for ages. I’m not that cruel, am I?”

In your experience, he was that cruel. Namjoon loved to deny you the things you wanted. He also took pleasure in getting your hopes up just to quash them. Because of this, you were cautious about getting too excited about his seemingly kind gesture. It wasn’t out of the question that he would decide the day of the event that you didn’t deserve to go, and you’d be forced to stay home, alone, while he went without you.

“No, of course, you aren’t. Thank you, baby,” you kissed him on the lips. Anything other than pure gratitude would likely guarantee that this would be snatched away from you too, and you weren’t willing to risk it.

What you didn’t know, however, was that Namjoon would absolutely make sure that you went to the exhibition. He had recently discovered that your former fiancé, Minhyuk, the man that you had been engaged to when you met Namjoon was newly employed at the museum as a docent. He called ahead to make sure Minhyuk would be working on the day that you two would attend the exhibition. Namjoon decided that this was perfect opportunity to mentally torture the man that had the audacity to touch you before he did.

***

The day arrived that you and Namjoon were to attend the exhibition together. At Namjoon’s insistence, you dressed up nicely, with a full face of makeup, and a short sundress, “you need to look worthy of being on my arm,” he said, when you asked him why. In reality, he couldn’t wait to dangle you in front of Minhyuk, and he needed to make sure you looked as tempting as possible.

You two arrived at museum and entered together, along with two bodyguards. It was quite busy, with many people milling about. You weren’t used to being around so many people anymore and subconsciously you tightened your grip on Namjoon’s hand. He smiled his adorable dimpled smile. You wondered how a man who smiled like that could do the things he did to you.

“Namjoonie, did we really need to use the driver? I can drive. And two bodyguards? That’s a little excessive, don’t you think?”

“Darling, a man as important and as powerful as me always needs to be safe. Especially when he’s carrying precious cargo,” he said, indicating to you.

You had to stop yourself from rolling your eyes at his cheesy comment, even though a part of you was pleased.

“But if it bothers you so much…” he snapped his fingers at the two hulking men behind you. “You two, make yourselves scarce.” They didn’t need to be told twice. Both men went their separate ways, walking around the perimeter of the large room.

You and Namjoon wandered around the museum. You took in the sights and paintings together and you had to admit that you were having a great time. Namjoon seemed calm and as interested in the exhibit as you were. He listened to you when you babbled on about certain pieces and asked you questions. It was a side of him that you saw so rarely. For once you actually felt like your relationship was normal, and not a hostage situation.

But then you saw him. Minhyuk was standing near a painting in the corner of the room, giving information about it to another group of visitors. It had been over a year, but he looked mostly the same, except his cheeks seemed a bit hollowed out. Why was that? Was he eating okay? He was always a hopeless cook. You didn’t mean to stop and stare, but you couldn’t help yourself. All of the feelings you had kept dormant for over a year were coming rushing back.

“Minhyuk?” you said it before you could stop yourself.

He looked up at you, the shock on his face evident. Both of you were frozen, just staring at each other for a moment. Then he rushed over. He reached his arms out like he was going to put them around you but you backed away. Namjoon’s rules about touching other men were deeply instilled in you. You had the scars to remind you.

“Y/N? Oh, my god, where have you been? You just dropped off the face of the earth.”

“I know. I-”

“You left…you mailed back your ring and left me that weird voicemail and that was it? You really hurt me. Why did you that?”

Namjoon interrupted and put out his hand. “Hi, I’m Kim Namjoon. I’m Y/N’s husband.”

Minhyuk looked between you and Namjoon, completely dumbfounded. “What the hell is going on?”

“It’s not hard to understand,” Namjoon answered, “Y/N and I met, and we fell in love at first sight. She realised that she never loved you and decided to leave her old life behind,” he looked at you adoringly, “isn’t that right, honey?”

You wanted to scream. You wanted to throw your arms around Minhyuk and cry. Standing here seeing him looking so broken had you devastated. But you knew you needed to be careful. Namjoon was right beside you and you were scared about what would happen if you gave Minhyuk even a hint of the truth about the situation. He’d threatened your loved ones before. You needed to protect Minhyuk.

“He’s right, Minni – Minhyuk,” you said quickly, hoping Namjoon didn’t notice the nickname slipping out, “Joonie and I met, and everything just happened so fast. I knew I wanted to be with him instead of you…I’m sorry for hurting you.”

“No, that can’t be right. That’s not you. I know you. You would never do something like that.”

Namjoon stepped in, “well, she obviously did do exactly that so I guess you don’t know her as well as you thought you did, Minnie,” he repeated the nickname with malice, but his face betrayed his glee. He was absolutely delighted at how this was going. Seeing the pathetic look on Minhyuk’s face as he watched the two of you together had made Namjoon’s week. And watching you squirm so adorably was a bonus.

“Are you…is it really true?” Minhyuk asked, pleading to you with his eyes to tell him you were lying.

“I’m sorry,” it was the only thing you could say. It broke your heart to break his.

“You…god, you’re so fucked up. What is wrong with you?”

“Don’t talk to my wife like that,” Namjoon said, pulling you in closer by the waist.

“Well, I guess you two deserve each other. Good luck,” he said sarcastically. With that he walked away.

Namjoon turned to you, “you handled that so well. I’m so proud of you.”

You were full to the brim with rage, “I may have said what I said in front of him, but let me make it clear Namjoon, I will never love you the way I loved him…still love him. You couldn’t even let me end things properly with him. You didn’t even let me have that. God, I never even got to kiss him goodbye.”

Your husband looked unfazed, but you knew him well enough now to be able to tell with the almost imperceptible tensing of his jaw that you had struck a nerve, “hm, is that so? Well, that’s a shame. We should continue on with the exhibit.” 

Namjoon was too smart a man to let his fury get the best of him in public, but furious he was. Didn’t you know how good you had it? How lenient he was with you? He even let you paint that ugly fucking cat from your childhood that you thought he didn’t know about. Ungrateful bitch. No, this level of disrespect wouldn’t be tolerated.

The two of you continued on in the museum, although you were holding tears back the whole time, barely paying any attention to your surroundings, and giving Namjoon the silent treatment. You knew you’d have to pay for your comment tonight. He might decide to split your lip or give you some fresh, purple bruises, but you didn’t care what he did to you anymore.

After about another hour, Namjoon received a text and decided it was time to leave.

It was a quiet, tense, ride home. You got out as fast as you could when the car pulled into the garage but Namjoon called you back.

“Y/N, get over here.”

You walked over to where he was standing near the trunk of the car.

“What?” you spat at him.

“Well, that little remark you made at the museum about how you’d never love me as much as you love him really irked me. You’re not allowed to love anyone more than you love me. So, I knew I had to do something about that.” He popped open the trunk.

What you saw brought you to your knees. You tried to yell but no sound escaped your throat. Inside, was Minhyuk’s mangled, beaten corpse. His eyes were lifeless, his mouth open in what looked like a silent scream to match your own.

“You always say I’m so cruel, that I never let you have anything you want. Well, I’m giving it to you now, darling. Go ahead and kiss him goodbye.”


End file.
